


Шрамы и песок

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (propably), Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars and memories, She is alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Ана ночует в очередной гостинице под чужим именем. Ана для всех мертва... а для себя?





	Шрамы и песок

Ана смывала дорожную пыль с лица, склонившись над щербатой раковиной в гостинице, куда заселилась под чужим именем буквально пару часов назад . В ней было пыльно, пахло сосновой стружкой и затхлой водой, но при том ... кхм, было весьма уютно. Ровно настолько, чтобы закрывать глаза без страха, что вновь возникнет это щекочущий нервы чувство; мысль, дурная, секундная: она дома. Вернулись с очередной невозможно опасной вылазкой, где пострадали лишь её гордость, и умывались она прохладная вода лишь для того, чтобы после подхватить Фарий на руках, прижать к себе, улыбаясь. Выслушать звонкий рассказ о том, как та ехала к папе, как он учил её складывать из бумаги журавликов и накормил вкусную -вкусные блины с кленовым сиропом.   
  
Кошмар, что приходит ночью, днем. В гармонии и тепле, в страхе и холоде.   
  
Ана вспоминала, как укрывала уснувшую дочурку тогда, в последний раз. Как думали, что вернется и вновь попытается отговорить Фарий от мечты, от стремления к Патрулю. Убедит свою пташку, что так невозможно жаждет справедливости. Заправит прядь ей за ухо, даст шанс пожить в мире.   
  
Хах. Наивная, глупая девчонка в теле старухи.   
  
Ныне она вытряхивал из перчаток песка, от оного же избавлял плащ, укрывая после царапины и лопнувшие мозоли пластырей. Та, что цвет телесный, что заметно как раз таки из-за попытки их скрыть. Пластыри ... большая и маленькая, прямоугольная и квадратный - они, если честно, стали уже чем-то настолько родная для Амари, необходимая, что коробки уходили скоро, а без стягивания кожи как-то и засыпался трудно. Слишком трудно.   
  
Еще одна горстка пыли цвета золота просыпалась на пол , покинув ботинок. Песок забивался всюду, точно египтянка искали подобную встречу; специально лез в дюнах, горсти собирали его, наполняя им пространство меж тканей. Улыбка просился на губы грустная, и Амари хмыкали, потягиваясь и разминая шею, оставшись лишь в плотной безрукавке и военные брюках, не сковывающие движения. Кожа щеки были еще мокрая, с влажным висками воды стекали к подбородку, очерчивая скулы. При том странно, точно не воде, но слезы, которые Ана так давно ни по чему - и ни по кому - не проливал. В ладони легла расческа из алого пластика, и, распустив косу, женщина провела по ним с нажимом, расчесывая слегка вьющиеся пряди, смотря при том вперед, на тысячу ярдов. Вспоминал разговоры перед сном, чужие пальцы в собственных прядях. То, как мужчина с волосами темная - такая же, как и некогда её - держал на руки их общая дочка, обещали о ней позаботиться во что бы то ни стал , тогда как Амари держали на вес винтовка, смотря тоскливо. Она бодалась своим лбом в чужой, и мужчина улыбался, ласково заправлял прядь за ухо ...   
  
Ана хмыкала. Легко так, вдыхая пыльный воздух полной грудью. Странно, но воспоминания о супруге почти не ранили её сердца , не оставляли тень в мыслях, зудящая боль в груди. Точно то - другая жизнь, другой брак. Другая Ана.   
  
Возможно, выгорев на войне, она попросту перестала быть его луной.   
Стал просто солдат; снайпером с Кризиса, коих тысячи.   
  
И все они - безлико.   
  
Расческа проходили зубчики сквозь прядь легко, не доставляя дискомфорт. Чай стыл на тумбочке, наполняя воздух легким душком малины, мяты и шиповника. Амари его не хотелось. Она заварили травы и листы по глупой привычке, что были родная сестра повадки, которой Амари не мог дать ни имя, ни прозвище. Привычка вечер, когда солнечный диск прятался стыдливо за горизонт, тихо шептать - «спите сладко, маленькая пташка». Шептать, глядя в потолок или на небо, пускай это глупо, неразумно. Она ведь не услышит, она ведь далеко.   
  
«Спи сладко, маленькая пташка, - порой отражалось в мыслях, когда усталость не позволяла сказать и слова, - спи с миром. Рыцарь тебя защитит. Он обещал ».   
  
Запах малины и шиповника был привычен, как дышать пыльным воздухом Египта, пить воду со вкусом ржавчины и хлорки. Ана отпила слегка, после жмурясь и поджимая губы - черт, горячо. Обожженный кончик языка соскользнул по зубам в секунду, когда та отставила чашку в сторону - так, чтобы остывала. Все равно ей более по нраву чай остывший ...   
  
И лишь вернув взгляд к стенам цвета песчаника, она случайно зацепилась за блестящую поверхность. Плоская, гладкая и отражающая, с очаровательной резной рамой. В ней (даже не смотря на последний факт) не было ничего особенного или интересного, чего-либо необычного, но Амари поднялась. Сделал пару шагов к нему, игнорируя шлейф холодок, что коснулся обнаженный, давно уже не молодые плечи. Рама была украшена деревянными цветами, травами, лентами, резьба надписей на которых давным-давно стерлась ...   
  
Женщина усмехнулась. И, отведя взор, посмотрела на саму себя.   
  
Волосы, пускай и расчесанные, казались такими же, как и раньше. Седая от пыли, не от возраста, но взгляд ... он все выдавали. В уцелевшем глазу он был потухший, невозможно печальный, с примесью черноты и холодного прощания. Кожа - как пергамент, пропитанный кровью напополам с кофе, и женщина усмехнулась, цепляя взглядом родинку на своем плече. Хоть улыбка не особенно изменилась, что-уже то.   
  
\- Рано нам с тобой еще на покой, красавица, - подмигнула она отражению, на секунду перестав видеть вовсе. Чернота, абсолютная темнота на мгновении, что длилось сущая вечность, ощущался холод и страх, пустота. Кошмарный сон, что никак не хотел заканчиваться, царапали когти за глотку, глухой звон перекрывал все звуки, что существовал вокруг.   
  
Иногда находили. Как ни странно, чаще всего - у зеркала. Когда приходилось видеть, какой она стала. И что с ней сделали война - бесконечный, безжалостным ... никогда не меняющимся.   
  
Восстановив дыхание, женщина глухо выдохнула, глядя на легкий туман на стекле. Тот, что образовался всего на мгновение, на секунду - от её дыхания. От её жизни. После она зыркнула в собственную радужку, зрачок с оттенком тени, слегка склонив голову к плечу. Прядь, точно посыпанный снег, слегка накрыл здоровый глаз.   
  
Выждав никому не нужное мгновение, Амари хмыкнула. Закусила нижнюю губу, одновременно заведя ладони назад, к затылку. Ремешок поддался просто, защелка работала как часы, пускай она и не помнила, когда снимала повязку в последний раз. С ней как-то ... и спать спокойнее было.   
  
\- ... Красавица. Свет таких не видывал. - Она усмехнулась горько, сжимая ткань повязки в кулаке.   
  
Шрам шел подобие трещин к брови от невидящего глаза . Уходил к виску длинных царапин, точно следы когтей. Винтовка разбилась вдребезги, помнила она. Винтовка спасли её жизни, но взамен точно наказали ... за все. За парней и девиц, что звали её «мамой», а она не уберегла. За ошибки, за просчеты. За слабость.   
  
Амари поднимали ладонь, касались зеркал, отражение грубого шрама. Неловко оглаживала его, ласково и с болью, лишь после переводя пальцы к глазу. Точно не веря. Точно все это - кошмар, да, и однажды она проснется. Определенно проснется, ощутив на скулу не узловатые пальцы мужчину с сиплым голосом , смоляные волосы, но столь же родные. Может, даже более. Более чем может себе представить.   
  
\- Я почти и забыла, как ты выглядишь, - шепнула она незамысловато, обращаясь к собственной ране, точно не волнуясь, насколько ненормально это выглядит со стороны. Насколько нездорово, глупо.   
  
Повязка были хорошая вещь по сути своей; она прятала шрам не только от остальных, но и от неё самой. Прятала от воспоминаний; от звука, адский треск любимой винтовки. Она умерла, определенно умерла. Но вернулась.   
  
\- Настоящие солдаты идут шрамы, хм? - Спросила она у отражения, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. С грустью, помня, как последний раз взглянула сквозь прицел винтовки, которую ласково звала - «Джолин». Помня, как узнала за секунду позу, что принадлежала ей самой; которой она обучила её, Амели. Агента «Коготь». Убийца Жерар.   
  
Чай остыл достаточно, и Амари отпила его. Думая о том, что шрамы - касания смерти, по сути своей. Цветы, что прорастает сквозь кожу, ранит шипы души. Их не смыть. От них не избавиться просто, как от дорожной пыли, спутанные пряди в волосах.   
  
«Знаешь? - отчего-то именно сейчас вспомнился смешок мужчины с явным немецким акцентом . От него тогда тоже пахло малиной - кажется, из-за того, что Фария случайно опрокинула на него флакон со своими детскими духами . - Шрам на твоей лопатку напоминает котик. Я серьезно! .. »   
  
Смешок же едва удалось сдержать. Тихий такой, но невозможно нежный.   
  
«Не избавиться, верно, - думала она невольно в ответ, отставляя кружку и падая на постель, прикрывая кистью невидящий глаз. - Но с ними вполне можно жить »


End file.
